


maybe the real long lost sibling plot was the protag you had all along

by esnoyuuutsu



Category: A3! (Video Game), アイ チュウ | Ai Chuu (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, the rest of a3ders and ib are mentioned, this is very dumb i'm having a time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esnoyuuutsu/pseuds/esnoyuuutsu
Summary: Izumi goes to an idol school to discuss business with their principal, but a different topic presents itself instead.// crossover au i'm sure you can tell where i'm going with it just from here right
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	maybe the real long lost sibling plot was the protag you had all along

**Author's Note:**

> how's everyone coping with part 3 teaser? as you can see i'm doing great.
> 
> i've never written aichuu before so please bear (HA, HA,HAH,A) with me (god i'm so tired)

Tachibana Izumi stood in front of a school in the middle of a forest, rereading an address scrawled on a scrap of paper. According to the cab driver, it was correct, but it was strange to have such a large school far away from the city.

“Etoile Vio, huh…”

The words felt unfamiliar, which seemed only appropriate for a fancy idol school.

As she walked through the lobby, she couldn’t help but think how eye-catching all the students were—only right for aspiring idols, of course, but she was already starting to wonder how the stage presence of idol children could translate into theatre work.

Amongst the many idol students, there was a woman who seemed a little older, in a somewhat more professional uniform, and Izumi assumed she was part of the faculty. She quickly introduced herself, and found the other woman was Asahina Yuzuki, the idols’ producer.

“I was invited here by Ailedore’s company president, and I was wondering how to find him?”

“Oh, I’m attending to something right now, but I can take you—”

Izumi shook her head. “No, no! Please look after your students first, I’ll be alright with directions.”

“...his office is just down the hall. He shouldn’t have anyone else seeing him right now, so you can just go right in.” A touch of worry crossing Yuzuki’s face, she gestured towards a hallway. “He’s...a little unconventional, so please don’t be too startled when you see him.”

“Thank you so much!” Izumi shook her hand. “I’ll be looking forward to meeting you again sometime.”

“Likewise.”

One of Yuzuki’s students leaned over, watching Izumi walk away. “She seems nice.”

Yuzuki frowned. “Maybe I should’ve accompanied her. I don’t want President scaring anyone.”

“Eh. She’ll be okay, everyone is, usually.”

* * *

Izumi reached a door with a plaque reading _Ailedore Company President_ , and lightly knocked.

“Excuse me…”

As she turned the knob, she could hear snippets of an argument.

“Now, now, calm down.”

“Can you at the very least take off that damn thing when you’re talking to me? I don’t really want to see your face but it’s better than arguing with whatever this is.”

“Fine. Is this what you want?”

Against her better judgement, Izumi pushed the door open a little more.

“Sorry, is this a bad time—?”

Sitting in front of the desk, a young man, probably in his teens, with dark hair and bright angry red eyes. Most likely one of the idols, his features were contorted with rage, unsettling on someone so young.

But more startling was the person across the desk, the man he was talking to.

Taking off the head of a bear costume, sighing in the open air, was a terribly familiar face.

Standing across the room, before her very eyes, was her father—Tachibana Yukio.

“...Dad?”

The young man snapped to look at her at breakneck speeds before turning back to Yukio, almost visibly shaking. “What...the fuck?”

Yukio’s eyes widened in shock. Trying and failing to quickly put the head back on, he laid it down on the table and began to wave his hands at the teenager. “Oh dear, Lucas, not in front of a visitor.”

“Don’t ‘not in front of a visitor’ me! She called you dad! How do you expect me to take this?!”

Izumi, shaking, began to walk up closer. “...this…is where you’ve been?”

“H-haha, mademoiselle, if you could come back later—”

At that, Izumi’s patience, stretched for so many years, broke. “Later? There is no later! I’m your _daughter_ , and you’re acting like I’m a stranger? Did you just forget about me and Mom?”

“If his record as a parent is anything to go by, then yeah.” Slumping back in the chair, crossing his arms, the young man scoffed. “All he does is leave, without saying a word to anyone.”

His words resounded in Izumi’s ears. She turned to him, extending a hand she wasn’t sure he would take. “I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Tachibana Izumi. I’m...so sorry you had to go through what I did too.”

Raising a wary eye up to her, he shook her hand. “Lucas. I’d say it’s nice to meet you, but the circumstances don’t allow for it, not with this man in the room.”

Silence hung in the air for a moment, followed by Yukio’s nervous laughter.

“It’s so nice to see my two kids getting along—”

As one, Izumi and Lucas turned back to him, overlapping arguments and pointing fingers.

“So I wasn’t the only one you did this to, huh—” “I can’t _believe_ you would just abandon not one, but two children like this—” “Do you ever even learn—?” “You had responsibilities back home, not just to me but to so many people—!”

Yukio shuffled backwards, nowhere in his office to escape from his two exasperated children. “Producer? Anyone? Help? Mister Bear is in trouble!”

As if on cue, Yuzuki ran in, followed by several idol students. “I heard shouting, so I…”

She trailed off at the image of Yukio, cornered by Izumi and Lucas, who had at some point picked up random objects off their father’s desk and were about two seconds from hitting him in the face with them.

“Please wait—!”

* * *

“Director...we know you have a lot of pent-up emotions, but…”

Several calls to Mankai later, the leaders of their troupes were gathered in Etoile Vio’s lobby alongside Izumi, Yukio, Yuzuki, and the idol unit Lucas was a part of.

“It’s okay, guys. I’m calm now. I swear.” Izumi smiled at the worried actors, a cup of tea in her hands.

Noah, I♥B’s leader, shook his head, a hand over his mouth. “Honestly, I think they’re right. President had it coming for him.”

Yuzuki shushed him. “Now that everyone’s calmed down, can we please discuss this in a civil manner? President is definitely the one at fault here, but we shouldn’t be turning to violence.”

“I think we should try to get along,” said Izumi, glancing across the room at Lucas, lifting her teacup. “We’re...technically a family, right?”

“Sure,” said Lucas, reaching over to a plate of cookies on the table. “Sibling bonding, or something.”

“Right.”

“Thank goodness,” Yukio said, sighing in relief. “I’m delicate too, you know?”

Mankai’s leaders and I♥B looked at each other, a sudden premonition of doom.

“Director, no—!” “Get him, Lucas!”

In one motion, Izumi and Lucas made to smash the tea set over Tachibana Yukio’s head, and chaos erupted in the Etoile Vio lobby—family bonding.

**Author's Note:**

> you may know me from yukishiro conspiracy. forget that. the new thing is kumakocho is tachibana yukio. i'm right.
> 
> if you're an a3 and ure reading this, go get etoile stage! tell liber both their kids matter. god damn.
> 
> eventually a3 will be the death of me but until then if you want to see me having fifty meltdowns an hour you can find me at @esnoyuuutsu on twitter!


End file.
